


The Evolution of Phichit Chulanont and Physical Affection

by PrincexofxFlowers



Series: Adventures in Detroit [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Kisses, M/M, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Pre-Canon, Slow Burn, Yuuri is shy, lots of kisses, mentions of celestino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincexofxFlowers/pseuds/PrincexofxFlowers
Summary: The first time Phichit kissed Yuuri he didn’t put any thought into the action. It was completely natural to him to throw his arms around him and crush him to his chest while pressing an enthusiastic kiss to the side of his head with an exaggerated “Mwah!”5+1fic but it's more than 5





	

**Author's Note:**

> This got a lot bigger than I anticipated. I hope you like it!  
> Unlike my last fanfic for Phichit and Yuuri this one is ship-centric. I guess it could be platonic but you would have to really squint and maybe wear sunglasses or something cause it's pretty heavily implied at least.

The first time Phichit kissed Yuuri he didn’t put any thought into the action. It was completely natural to him to throw his arms around him and crush him to his chest while pressing an enthusiastic kiss to the side of his head with an exaggerated “Mwah!”

“Thank you thank you thank you, Yuuri!” He had exclaimed.

“It’s just ice cream,” Yuuri laughed, setting the carton of ice cream down on the counter.

“Not just any ice cream! It’s the greatest ice cream in the whole city! The whole country even!” 

And that’s when he did it- the man deserved some gratitude after all. He didn’t think anything of it.

Then he saw Yuuri’s bright red, shell shocked expression and he wondered if maybe he should have thought it through a bit more.

“Yuuri…?”

Yuuri made a high pitched strangled noise that Phichit would be kind enough to never bring up again (though he would think of it often).

Phichit let go and took a few quick steps back, hands held in the air to show he had no intention of crowding Yuuri any further. “Are you okay?”

Yuuri melted and leaned forward to rest his head on the counter with a very deep inhale, as though Phichit’s hug had squeezed all the oxygen out of him.

“I’m sorry!” Phichit blurted. He really liked Yuuri and the last thing he wanted was to make him uncomfortable. “I didn’t think about what I was doing and I should have asked first! I didn’t mean to freak you out or make you uncomfortable! I can make up for it! Er… Somehow-”

“Phichit-Kun, It’s fine,” Yuuri turned his head, still resting on the counter, to face him. “You just surprised me is all.” He gave a slight smile as he straightened up. “I’m not used to people showing physical affection to me so easily.” The blush on his face was receding now, albeit a little slowly.

Phichit blinked and lowered his hands slightly. “Oh.”

Yuuri nodded and got two bowls down from a cupboard. “Except my parents of course. But it’s been a while since they’ve done something like that.” He dug two spoons out of a drawer and offered one to Phichit.

Phichit was already reaching for a spoon when the comparison to his parents was spoken. For some reason it irked him a bit. Phichit snatched the spoon out of Yuuri’s hand and huffed.

“While I’m sure your parents are lovely people, I’d prefer you to not compare my appreciation for you buying me ice cream to parental love. They’re vastly different.” With that he grabbed the carton of ice cream, foregoing the bowl, and marched over to their couch.

“Wai- Hey! I bought that!” Yurri exclaimed, though he was laughing a little too much to be convincingly indignant.

“Yeah. For me.” Phichit pried the lid off and dug out a decent sized spoonful. 

Yuuri plopped onto the couch next to him and reached over with his own spoon. Phichit wordlessly held the carton out to him so he didn’t have to stretch as far.

“Wow this really is some of the best ice cream I’ve ever had. I thought you were exaggerating,” Yuuri’s eyes had lit up as he looked at the carton.

“Mh-hm,” Phichit hummed around his spoon before pulling it out of his mouth with a pop. “Told ya.”

And that was the end of that.

The second time Phichit kissed Yuuri he put a bit more thought into it. A little bit. As in his mouth was already an inch away from Yuuri’s head before he thought “Hm, maybe I shouldn’t do this. He really freaked out last time.” 

But Yuuri was down, literally and figuratively, having opted to sit up on the ice and put his head in his gloved hands after falling from an attempted quad rather than stand up to stop the cold from seeping into his pants. Plus by the time he had really registered the thought he had already done it.

Yuuri sat up straight so fast it was a wonder he didn’t keep going and fall onto his back. He looked at Phichit wide-eyed and red in the face. “P-Phichit-kun…”

“Yuuri,” Phichit held a hand out to him. “You’re pants are going to get wet if you don’t stand up soon,” He smiled.

Yuuri shook his head and snapped out of his daze, though he was still blushing, and took Phichit’s offered hand. “Right, sorry. Thanks.”

“Don’t apologize,” Phichit laughed and skated a small circle around him.

Yuuri sent him an apologetic smile before lightly rubbing his hand over his head where Phichit had kissed him.

Phichit paused. “Does it bother you?” he asked. 

“What?”

“That I kissed you. I can stop if you’d like.” Something in him really wanted Yuuri to say no but another part of him was berating himself for invading his roommate’s space so readily. They’d only really known each other six or seven months and it was fairly obvious that Yuuri wasn’t used to people being so close to him.

“W-what?? No I- I mean I don’t- Uh-” Yuuri’s blush was back with a vengeance and Phichit found himself grateful that everyone else had already left for the day and Ciao Ciao was out on a coffee run. “That is to say-...”

“Take your time,” Phichit grinned. He couldn’t help teasing a little and judging by the exasperated half-glare he got he knew Yuuri could tell he wasn’t being mean. If anything it seemed to help motivate him to speak.

“What I’m trying to say is… I don’t mind. I mean…,” he took a deep breath and looked down and picked at a loose thread on one of his gloves, “It’s nice…”

“Oh.” Phichit blinked. Then he wasn’t sure he heard right. “Really?”

Yuuri nodded slightly then buried his face in his hands again, although now it was very different from earlier. “Really,” he muttered.

Phichit could tell he was blushing; even his ears were red. “I see,” he grinned and gave into a whim. “Good,” He kissed one red ear and then skated off, just in time for Ciao Ciao to return with three cups of steaming coffee.

The third time he kissed Yuuri he felt elated.

The fourth time he kissed Yuuri he was taking responsibility.

Phichit had left his skating bag by the door, a habit that his grandmother, mother, and even Yuuri had complained about, and Yuuri, who was coming home holding a paper bag of groceries had tripped over the strap.

If the loud crashing hadn’t gotten his attention the deep groan that followed definitely did and Phichit ran out of his room to find Yuuri sprawled out on the ground and glaring back at his foot which was still tangled up in the strap of his bag.

“Oh,” Phichit had the decency to look sheepish. “Oops.”

Yuuri looked at him and seemed like he wanted to be mad but instead he just shook his head. “It’s fine, just help me pick this up.” He gestured to the contents of the bag which had spilled when he fell and Phichit quickly bent to pick up an orange that had rolled it’s way over to his feet.

“I’m really sorry, Yuuri,” he said honestly as he gathered more food.

“It’s fine really. No harm done.” He picked up an apple. “Except maybe some bruised produce.”

“I’ll stop leaving it by the door from now on.”

Yuuri laughed good-naturedly. “You will not. You’ll forget by tomorrow afternoon.”

Phichit looked up quickly to retort that he ‘definitely would not forget’ but then he saw Yuuri’s face and he lost it a little.

“Yuuri, you’re bleeding!!” Phichit pointed to his own chin to indicate where.

Somehow in the midst of the fall, he had gotten a papercut from the bag on the edge of his chin, just to the side of his mouth.

“Hm? I am?” Yuuri moved to touch his chin but Phichit interrupted him.

“Don’t touch it!” He exclaimed, quickly shoving his gathered items back into the bag. He grabbed Yuuri’s wrist and pulled him to the bathroom where he made Yuuri sit on the edge of the tub while he dug around in the medicine cabinet for neosporin.

Yuuri could just see his face in the mirror around Phichit’s side. “Really it’s just a papercut-”

“Ah-ha!” Phichit exclaimed. He turned to Yuuri with a tube of ointment and a box of hamster patterned bandages. “I knew we still had some leftover from that little cupcake fiasco a few months ago.”

Yuuri shuddered. “I thought you said we’d never talk about that again,” he muttered.

Phichit laughed and knelt in front of Yuuri. “It was a spoon, Yuuri,” he put a small blob of neosporin on his chin and began to spread it out. “I don’t understand how you managed to-”

“‘Never again’ you said!!!” Yuuri loudly interrupted.

“Alright alright,” Phichit chuckled. “There!” He placed the bandage over the cut and punctuated his actions with a quick kiss to the injury. “Good as new. Now with the added bonus of hamsters!”

Yuuri rolled his eyes but the grin on his face was unmistakably lighthearted. “You’re impossible.”  
“Would I be more within the realm of possibilities if I made up for accidentally sabotaging your face by making dinner?” He asked, making full use of his puppy eyes.

Yuuri made a show of closing his eyes and turning away. “Depends on if it turns out like the quesadilla incident.”

Phichit’s face instantly dropped. “Okay wow. We’re going there? Really?”

Yuuri laughed and stood up. “You started it. How many fire extinguishers was it? Two? Three?”

“Yuuri!!!”

“Okay okay. Yes I’ll consider you possible if you make dinner.”

Phichit gave a huff. “Someone’s feeling energetic today,” he pouted.

“Hm?”

“Nothing!”

The fifth time Phichit kissed him Yuuri didn’t know about it but he only felt a little guilty for sneaking the kiss.

They had planned on going to see a movie on a rare Friday night when they didn’t have anything to do. Convincing Yuuri that they could afford to take one day off of skating, especially a day that Celestino had specifically told them to use to relax, had taken two days.

So, naturally, when Friday rolled around Phichit could hardly sit still through all of his classes. He was practically vibrating with excitement by the time he unlocked the door to their dorm and he was prepared to loudly proclaim that he only needed ten minutes to change clothes and fix his hair. The words died in his throat when he was greeted with a very miserable looking Yuuri cocooned in probably every blanket they owned and draped over their entire couch somehow even though it was big enough for them to both lay on comfortably.

“Welcome back,” Yuuri croaked.

Phichit gaped at him. “Have you been sick all day??”

Yuuri sniffed. “Yeah. I was hoping I’d feel a little better before you got back though. Let me just go take a shower real quick and then we can-”

“No!” Phichit placed two hands on Yuuri’s shoulders and pushed him to lay back on the couch, effectively stopping his rather sluggish attempt to get up. “Geez, Yuuri, you’re not going anywhere.”

Yuuri made a noise that could have been in protest or agreement or just a general noise of ‘I don’t feel good.’ Phichit really couldn’t tell.

“You need to rest.”

“But the movie-”

“It can wait. It’s not that important, Yuuri.”

Yuuri stared at him blearily, an unreadable expression on his face while Phichit pressed a hand to his forehead. “Liar,” he said quietly. “You’ve been excited about it all week. You really wanted to go see it.”

“And now I really want you to take it easy and get better.” Phichit did not say that he was mostly just excited to go spend time with Yuuri outside of the rink or their dorm. “You have a fever. Have you taken anything?”

Yuuri shook his head and pulled the blankets tighter around himself. “Was too far away,” he rasped.

Phichit sighed, exasperated. “How did you expect to feel better if you didn’t take any medicine?” he called back as he walked to the bathroom.

While he was rummaging through the cabinet he heard a scratchy sounding reply of “Will power? Determination? I don’t know…”

Phichit laughed and returned holding a glass of water and a couple pills. “Honestly Yuuri are you sure you’re the older one here?”

Yuuri grunted and took the offered items. “Thanks.”

Phichit shrugged and sat down on the small amount of space not claimed by Yuuri’s blanket dunes. “No problem. That’ll probably make you sleepy just a head’s up.”

“Kay.” Yuuri quickly swallowed the pills and then sat the glass on the coffee table. “We can still watch a movie if you want,” he offered. “You can pick.” The smile on his face said he knew what Phichit would pick.

Oh how right he was.

Phichit grinned. “Well I hope you’re ready to watch The King and the Skater for the third time this month!” He quickly put the movie on and then sat back down on the couch in a space that Yuuri had thoughtfully cleared for him.

“Do you want blankets?” Yuuri asked.

Phichit smiled at him before pushing the play button. “No thanks. I get really hot in my sleep.” 

If he had been looking at him he might have wondered if a bolt of disappointment flitted across Yuuri’s face. “Right cause you’re going to fall asleep during this movie,” he teased.

Phichit laughed. “You do have a point.”

Yuuri didn’t push the matter and the opening credits began to roll. He didn’t make it ten minutes.

Phichit glanced over to say something about the costuming when he noticed he was asleep and he quickly turned the volume down a couple notches. It was another ten minutes before it hit him that Yuuri’s offer of blanket sharing was a big step for him and he mentally kicked himself. “Brilliant, Phichit,” he muttered to himself. “You’re a real genius.”

Yuuri made a noise in his sleep and Phichit looked over at him, worried that he woke him up. His face was scrunched up like he was thinking of something unpleasant and Phichit reflexively reached over and brushed his bangs back off of his forehead. Gradually his features softened into a relaxed expression and Phichit smiled. “Sorry, Yuuri,” he whispered, pressing a light kiss to his still hot forehead. “I’ll pay more attention next time.”

Phichit quietly got up and went to put on pajamas and as he did he deftly sent off a text to Ciao Ciao explaining the situation. ‘Yuuri’s sick. I’m staying home with him tomorrow to make sure he doesn’t neglect taking medicine.’

The reply was a quick but sincere ‘Okay. Make sure he gets better and take care of yourself too.’

Phichit sent back a thumbs up emoji and then abandoned his phone on the coffee table for the rest of the night before curling up on the couch again.

The sixth kiss happened the very next morning when Phichit woke up because whatever he was laying on was moving.

“Phichit-kun, why are you so hot?” Yuuri whined. 

Ah so he’d fallen asleep on Yuuri. “Because I spent a good forty five minutes a day figuring out how my hair looked best on me as a small child and was blessed with good genetics to boot,” he replied without opening his eyes.

Yuuri made a strange sound before sputtering. “That’s not what I meant!”

“I know,” Phichit laughed. “It’s not my fault that you don’t remember me saying I turn into a furnace when I sleep.” He didn’t give Yuuri a chance to reply before he quickly sat up and pressed his lips to his forehead. “Hm. Your fever’s gone down a lot so that’s good.” He stood up and forced himself not to stare at Yuuri’s face for too long; it was red from something Phichit was pretty sure wasn’t fever. “I’ll make some soup, okay?” he padded across the room into their tiny kitchenette.

Yuuri appeared in the doorway a few moments later, wrapped in as many blankets as he could hold onto while Phichit was digging around for a pot.

“You can wait on the couch you know. You didn’t have to get up.” He froze when he felt Yuuri rest his head on his shoulder.

“Thanks,” Yuuri mumbled.

Phichit smiled softly. “No problem.”

After that it was like the floodgates had opened. There were lots of kisses: Good morning kisses, thank you kisses, ‘I’m sorry math is evil’ kisses, ‘good job landing that jump’ kisses, a few hand kisses that Phichit probably enjoyed a little too much because no matter how often they happened Yuuri turned into a blushing wreck. Most of them didn’t warrant keeping track of but Phichit counted them anyway.

The thirty seventh time Phichit kissed Yuuri he’ll admit was a bit underhanded.

They were at a tiny, overcrowded frozen yogurt bar. It was a Sunday afternoon and the place was packed, every tiny table made for three people fitting at least four and, in some cases, a dog or two as well. 

He and Yuuri had managed to find a mercifully empty spot crammed into the back corner of the dining area, pressed against a wall bearing a bold graphic of the restaurant's logo, and a large stand that held a board that pronounced the flavor of the day and other specials. They were essentially hidden from view.

“Hey, Yuuri, take a picture with me?” Phichit held up his phone.

“Didn’t you already post a picture?”

“Yeah but that was just my yogurt. I need a picture with my best friend.” Phichit smiled sweetly at him, the gleam of excitement obvious to anyone who cared to look.

Yuuri laughed but nodded, setting his cup down on the table. “Okay okay.” He easily slid onto the bench next to Phichit, the logo looming large behind them. “I’m assuming you wanted this as the background?”

Phichit grinned and threw his arm around Yuuri’s neck pulling him closer. “You know me so well! Smile!”

Yuuri smiled and held up a peace sign, laughing lightly, and he was so wonderful in that moment that Phichit couldn’t help the smirk that spread over his face. He smiled brightly into the camera for a moment and at the last second he quickly turned and pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek.

The resulting picture was perfect. Yuuri’s face, one eye scrunched closed, the other nearly so with the force of his smile, peace sign wavering slightly, forever frozen in time. That was definitely going to be Phichit’s background.

“Phichit-kun!” Yuuri looked like he wanted to be embarrassed but he was laughing too hard to pull it off completely, though there was a faint pink tint to his cheeks. “You got Yogurt on my face!” He swiped a napkin from the table to rub at his cheek.

“This is such a good picture, Yuuri! Can I post it? Please??” Phichit blatantly ignored the complaint though he idly licked his lips, fingers itching to hit upload and start tagging.

Yuuri actually seemed to put some thought into his answer, which was surprising to Phichit since he was genuinely expecting a ‘no.’

“Okay,” he finally sighed. “But if I get any calls from home asking about it I’m making you explain.”

Phichit grinned, fingers already flying across his keyboard. “But Yuuri we don’t speak the same language,” he defended innocently.

Yuuri snorted. “Like we haven’t spent the last year learning each other’s language.”

Phichit paused briefly at that and looked up to wink at Yuuri before going back to his phone.

#bestfriend, #bestdate-

No. Not that one. Delete that one.

#bestdayever, #froyo, #adventuresindetroit, #freetimeisnice

There. Phichit uploaded the picture and then quickly finished the remainder of his frozen yogurt. “Are you ready to head back?”

Yuuri nodded and they both got up to throw away their trash.

And if on the way back to the dorm they walked a little closer together than usual, neither of them said anything.

And if, a few days later, Phichit saw that Yuuri had changed the background on his laptop to that picture as well then, well then Phichit would smile quietly and kiss Yuuri on the cheek again when he finally emerged for dinner.

The first time Yuuri kissed Phichit his heart stuttered in his chest and he felt the floor drop out from under him and the sky soar higher than it should.

Yuuri had gotten home late. Really late. The only reason Phichit hadn’t worried himself into a frenzy was because Celestino had called and said that Yuuri’s determination was at an all-time high and if he continued he would nail his first quad. Phichit couldn’t be upset about that. With a quad in his repertoire, Yuuri would have a good shot at making it into some bigger competitions.

So he waited. He did homework and made dinner and when that was done he browsed through his social media though for once he wasn’t paying very much attention to any of it. 

‘Has he done it yet? Will he be home soon?’

He was just thinking about calling Ciao Ciao back to see how much longer he thought it would be when the door opened and in walked Yuuri, exhausted but elated.

“I did it,” he grinned.

Phichit gaped, his phone slipping through his trembling fingers to thud softly onto the couch cushions. “For real?” he asked, not fighting the smile that was overtaking his face.

Yuuri nodded. “For real,” the grin on his face had somehow grown larger.

Phichit got up and all but leapt over the coffee table to get to him, intent on hugging him, maybe even spinning him around, and probably kissing him a couple times for good measure. “I’m so proud of you! Oh my gosh that’s amazing, Yuuri!!! You’re amazing!!!”

Yuuri laughed and reached out his hands to Phichit’s face before Phichit could enact his plans, and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Phichit froze, arms still held out and smile still on his face. Internally he was experiencing a volcanic eruption and an earthquake at the same time. He honestly couldn’t believe it for a moment. He wanted to ask for another just to make sure it happened. He wanted to say ‘again’ and see if Yuuri would listen to his request but this was Yuuri and he knew that pushing with Yuuri was always a bit of a gamble so he took a deep, quiet breath and held his tongue for a moment. ‘Later.’

“What was that for?” he asked. His grin had fallen into a smile, arms resting lightly on Yuuri’s hips. If it was too much he could easily escape.

“What was what for?” Yuuri’s smile was also softer now but at Phichit’s meaningful look he suddenly turned a little bashful- maybe even indignant. “What? You can kiss me all the time for seemingly no reason but I’m not allowed to?”

“It’s different when you do it.” Phichit said simply, softly. 

“It is not.”

“It is,” Phichit insisted. “It’s different.”

Yuuri bit his lip and looked away. “Does it bother you?” he asked quietly.

And suddenly Phichit was back on the ice, all those months and kisses ago, and he couldn’t help but give a small chuckle under his breath. “I don’t mind.” He took Yuuri’s hand in his and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “It’s nice.”

Yuuri blushed. “Oh. Really?”

Phichit smiled wider and spoke. “Really.”

**Author's Note:**

> The end!
> 
> I want to get it out there that I've never used instagram a day in my life so if those aren't tags I apologize.  
> I was only going to do 5 kisses but then I'd get home from doctor's appointments and writing fluffy kisses made me feel better so now you have like 7 or 8 oops (I'm not sorry) (This is the second longest fic I've written so far)  
> Anyway thank you for reading!


End file.
